Alpha-nitroketones may be converted into a wide variety of derivative products including the carbonyl-containing moiety of the alpha-nitroketone. However prior processes for derivatizing and cleaving alpha-nitroketones utilize undesirable conditions resulting inter alia from the presence of vigorous catalyst (typically strong bases). Even with these conditions however, it has not heretofore been possible to utilize the practices of the prior art to satisfactorily produce aminoesters from alpha-nitroketones under commercial conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for the preparation of aminoesters. It is another object of this invention to provide aminoester products which may find use as additives to petroleum oils typified by lubricating oils. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from inspection of the following description.
In accordance with certain of its aspects, the novel method of this invention may comprise reacting (i) a nitroketonized polymer bearing pendant alpha nitroketone groups with (ii) a tertiary amino alcohol thereby forming a polymer bearing pendent aminoester groups; and recovering said polymer bearing said pendant aminoester groups.
In accordance with certain of its more specific aspects, the method of this invention for preparing an aminoester ##EQU1## may comprise reacting an alpha-nitroketone ##EQU2## with a tertiary amino alcohol ##EQU3## wherein R, R'", and R.sup.iv are saturated hydrocarbon, R' is hydrogen or saturated hydrocarbon, and R" is divalent saturated hydrocarbon thereby forming product aminoester; and recovering said aminoester.